


Insatiable

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gore, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: I couldn't sleep, woke up at 1:30am to write this, so please forgive me as I am sure there are more mistakes than usual.The idea of a Kylux Vampire AU woke me from my sleep and needed to whip this up to hopefully get back to sleep.There is blood, sex, but our boys are lovely to each other... so isn't that really what is the most important?Usual disclaimer of grammatical errors and tense inconsistencies.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux woke up suddenly like something had pulled him from his slumber. His eyes shot open though he stayed flat on his back, reaching out with his left hand but found nothing beside him, _no one_ beside him. The space wasn’t even warm… it made no sense. Hux sat up then and looked around the room, looked for any sign of Kylo. He swung his legs over the side, placed his feet on the hardwood. Kylo had to be somewhere; this was Kylo’s house though even if it wasn’t spoken, this was slowly becoming Hux’s home as well. More of his clothes hung in the closet or were folded neatly in the dresser; his toiletries littered the en-suite, his favourite foods in the kitchen. He smiled to himself before he stood and made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Hux couldn’t help but think to himself as he made his way through the house… how quickly they became _this_ ; the passion, the desperation, the odd hours of first dates… but he didn’t care. Kylo was kind, lovely and perfect. _They_ were perfect. Their minds and bodies melded together, sometimes it was hard to make out where one ended the other began.

That is why Kylo’s absence in bed was a little concerning to Hux… and as much as he hated to think about it, this was far from the first time this had happened… but it was the first time Hux had sought Kylo out.

He walked down the hall, noticed how every door had been open, inviting almost… except for one. It seemed to stand out from the rest, it was at the end of the hall and darkness seemed to shroud it. Hux shook his head gently, he was tired, his brain most likely playing tricks on him.

His hand hovered over the doorknob. Kylo had never stated he couldn’t move freely through the house, nothing was ever said to be off limits… in fact, it was quite the opposite. Kylo tried desperately to get it through Hux’s head that Kylo’s home was as much Hux’s as it was his own.

~~

Kylo watched Hux as sleep overtook him. He was beautiful like this, well Hux was _always_ beautiful. Kylo watched him carefully, not wanting to wake him but also wanting, needing to make sure Hux was in a very deep sleep. It was no surprise when Hux fell asleep quickly, as always they fucked hard and long, passionately. Kylo loved Hux so madly, deeply that it hurt, this part hurt. Kylo ran his fingers across Hux’s cheekbones softly before sighing and picking up his phone. He was still hungry. Hungry for something Hux could never, would never give him.

~~  
Before the bell could be rung, Kylo opened the door. He had to be quiet, they had to be quiet. He guided his guest quickly through the halls. There was no need for words, at least not with her. There never were any words. Kylo looked over his shoulder for a brief moment, regret falling over him before his hunger told him otherwise; he opened the door, let her in, then shut it behind him.

Kylo watched as she stripped, she tried to make it sexy, sensual but Kylo didn’t want to drag this out, besides… he wasn’t really interested in that… but sometimes…

She laid on the bed on her back, looked up to Kylo with wide, lust filled eyes. Kylo was achingly hard already but not for the reasons she assumed. He didn’t even undress fully, just pulled down his lounge pants enough for her to see his large, pulsing, dripping cock. She sighed, moaned then; he hated that he had to do it but it was the only way to get what he really, truly wanted.

If he was another man, he was sure he’d find the body under him attractive, feel desire for said body… but it was underneath that drove him, fuelled him. Her beating heart, her pumping, pulsing hot blood, that’s what made his cock ache, twitch and drip. Blood.

She moaned and gasped as he fucked her, though Kylo seemed to only go through the motions… he could only focus on the pulse point of her neck; he could feel it, see it, hear her blood pulse and rush through her veins. He wasn’t entirely cruel… fucking them into oblivion and bliss made it easier. He used protection, of course, one thing to separate this part of him from them, from Hux. He was Hux’s and Hux’s only… but there was so much about Kylo that his love didn’t know, would never know.

She started to tighten around him and Kylo moaned long and loud, knowing soon his hunger would soon be sated. Kylo looked into her eyes for barely a moment before they rolled back in her head, bliss taking over. It was time and without another moment or thought, his sharp teeth tore into that beautiful, pulsing point… the only part of her that he was ever really interested in. Her orgasm hit her then as he tore into her flesh and he was careful to only suck and not lick at the puncture wounds. He had no intention of healing her, of saving her.

As he began to feel her warm blood pour into his mouth, over his lips, teeth, and tongue… the doorknob rattled and before Kylo could grasp what had happened, there Hux stood.

~~

Hux opened the door and for a fleeting moment he wasn’t sure what he was seeing, it made no sense. Hux’s steel eyes flicked over the scene in front of him and without his permission, he walked further into the room and sat in a chair facing the bed. He couldn’t hide his arousal, Hux was completely naked and open.

Kylo’s lips stayed latched onto her neck though his eyes looked up and over to Hux… and what Kylo saw made him moan against her flesh. He started to pull away from her, though he really wasn’t done feeding… all he could see now was Hux and he needed to explain, to make things better.

“Kylo,” Hux’s voice soft but affected, “Don’t stop. Stars, don’t stop.”

Kylo’s eyes flashed at Hux’s tone and words and he continued to drain her dry though his attention stayed on the other man in the room.

Kylo was beautiful… and in these moments, so many things made sense… and Hux wasn’t angry, disappointed or scared. Kylo would never hurt him. He tried to protect Hux.

As Kylo drained his meal, Hux could no longer ignore his aching cock and he started to stroke himself slow and long, never leaving Kylo’s gaze. Hux looked over to her, she was dead and her body was slowly starting to shrivel. Kylo shifted his hips and removed himself from her though he stayed connected to her neck. When it had become obvious that he took all he could from her, he moved off… blood stained his lips and chin and Hux couldn’t help but moan. Kylo went to wipe the blood from his mouth, “Please, don’t…” Hux’s voice low and dark with desire.

Kylo stood, removed and disposed of the condom, ran a warm, wet towel over his body before depositing himself between Hux’s legs. Hux looked down at the sight below, Kylo’s half-lidded, lustful eyes, and Kylo’s obscene lips stained with blood and Hux’s cock so very close.

Hux carded his fingers through Kylo’s gorgeous dark locks and Kylo took Hux deep down his throat, his eyes never leaving Hux’s intense, feral gaze. As Kylo bobbed his head, Hux’s cock reddened, the dead girl’s blood staining him and Hux thought he may just come from that sight alone. It didn’t take much more before Hux fisted Kylo’s hair harshly as a warning moments before he came down Kylo’s inviting throat. Kylo hummed around Hux before he pulled off and nuzzled at the soft flesh of Hux’s inner thighs.

Their eyes met and Hux sighed softly before he purred, “Next time Darling, feed from _me_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux deal with what happened the other night...

“Did you mean it?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What you said the other night?”

Kylo and Hux had just sat down to eat, were facing each other and Kylo couldn’t help but ask, to make sure. They hadn’t really talked about the incident the other night, they just fell into a comfortable routine… like nothing had happened or changed. It surprised Kylo, he thought they’d talk the next day or the next night but Hux never brought it up. It needed to be addressed though. There were many things they needed to talk about.

“Yes darling, I did. I still do.” Hux all but purred, as he looked deep into Kylo’s eyes. Kylo sighed, Hux had a way about him, he knew what buttons to push with Kylo, and Kylo loved it of course.

“I’m sorry that I’ve fucked other people. It’s… it’s just… easier… when I do…” Kylo spoke softly, regretfully.

Hux reached out to put his hand over Kylo’s resting on the table. “I understand. I know Kylo, I know…”

Kylo stood up then and made his way to Hux, straddling his thighs. Hux’s eyelids fluttered and Kylo’s lips met Hux’s in a soft, chaste kiss. When Hux wrapped his arms around his lover, Kylo deepened their kiss; it became more desperate, needy.

“I know you won’t bleed me dry.” Hux panted against Kylo’s wet lips.

“You have my word…” the words fell softly from Kylo’s lips.

Kylo removed himself from Hux’s lap before he picked him up effortlessly and carried him to their sitting room. He laid Hux on the couch slowly, reverently, smothering him with feather light kisses and licks, which made Hux arch up and lean into his touch.

“I’ll feed on your wrist, just for a little while…” Kylo thought it was best to give Hux some details to put Hux at ease… as well as himself.

Hux brought his fingers to Kylo’s plush lips to silence him… “Ssshhhh, don’t explain it to me. Just let me feel it. Let me feel you, my love…”

Kylo watched Hux’s movements with rapt attention. Their eyes met, neither could look away. Kylo wrapped his hand gently around Hux’s wrist, holding him in place. Kylo placed soft kisses on Hux’s fingertips and hummed. Kylo wondered to himself how he had gotten so lucky. Hux was perfect, his dream partner, and his dream lover. Kylo felt the deep desire to protect Hux for eternity and to also bring the world to its knees at Hux’s feet.

They spoke no other words, both men showing their absolute devotion, adoration, and trust in the other through their open, wide eyes.

Kylo took one of Hux’s fingers into his mouth and sucked and licked gently, the motion making Hux’s eyelids flutter shut. They moaned in unison and Kylo felt tears begin to well. Hux was incredibly beautiful; he was gorgeous, forgiving and all-consuming. Kylo never thought he’d ever find someone like Hux in his lifetime.

Kylo slowly trailed his mouth from Hux’s fingers, down his palm, to his wrist. Kylo couldn’t help but sigh; Hux’s skin was warm, soft, inviting and… delicious. Kylo ran his fingertips softly against Hux’s flesh before gripping it a bit tighter, with a bit more urgency. Kylo nipped at Hux’s skin playfully but that caught Hux’s attention and his eyes shot open. The playfulness was much different from every other time. Hux knew without being told.

Hux looked to Kylo, studied his face, watch those plump, perfect lips and Hux moaned as he saw a glimpse of Kylo’s sharp teeth.

Their gaze locked again and they stayed that way. The only warning Hux got was a broad, firm swipe of Kylo’s tongue against the softness of his inner wrist before Kylo’s teeth pierced his flesh.

Hux struggled to keep his eyes open, he wanted, he had to watch Kylo; had to take in every movement, every sigh, every swallow. Hux arched into it when Kylo pressed his lips against his wrist and Kylo hummed appreciatively against Hux.

Hux felt so… alive. Hux felt so… loved, desired. Hux felt like he was the most beautiful being in the universe.

When Kylo pierced Hux’s flesh, he had never tasted anything so delicious, so perfect, so right. Kylo watched Hux carefully, he watched for any signs of distress or discomfort… and when he found none, and none came, Kylo felt like he could scream. Perfection. Perfection. He couldn’t stop chanting that word in his head as he looked at Hux and feed from him.

Kylo knew he’d soon have to stop; he didn’t want to damage Hux in any way. Regretfully Kylo pulled away slightly and licked delicately at the puncture wounds. A few strong strokes of Kylo’s tongue, a soft kiss against Hux’s flesh and Kylo withdrew completely and they both watched in awe as the puncture wounds healed over instantly, Kylo possessing an incredible power to heal.

Hux moaned as he looked back to Kylo’s mouth, a small droplet of blood lingered on Kylo’s obscene lips. Hux couldn’t help himself and leaned in and licked at the droplet to collect it. He didn’t swallow or put his tongue back in his mouth; he just held it out, a silent offering. Kylo growled before he licked and sucked at Hux’s skilled tongue.

 


End file.
